


Dark Rain

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: The prophecy describing how you would meet your soulmate has always scared you, and indeed, Sirius and you meet under dark circumstances.





	Dark Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU! I hope you like it :) Watch out for mentions of violence and war, but nothing graphic.

The words that had been written at your birth had always frightened. You expected the prophecy revealing how your soulmate and you would meet to be bathed in light and joy. But instead, the words brought only danger…

_A dark colour as a name_

_He will be lying in the rain_

_Future lovers will bleed_

_Death is the enemy to defeat_

Words that had scared you as a child, but now you couldn’t imagine brighter circumstances for an encounter. After all, there was a war raging all around you.

Joining the fight had been a natural choice. Sometimes you wondered if the feeling tightening your heart was regret, but you guessed that it was closer to fear. A constant fear, it had become a permanent presence in your own chest.

So many sacrifices had been made in this war, and you had to admit that you hadn’t thought about those words for years.

Until that night.

An emergency mission sent by the Order to rescue one of their members who was under attack. You looked at the stunned Death Eaters around you, and the few motionless frames that would never stand again. You had been among the first to arrive. Mad-Eye Moody was gone to check the area around the house. Caradoc Dearborn and you had been exploring the little house in search of this wizard you had come to rescue. But beside Death Eaters, there was no one in the house.

You chased away the blood that fell in your eye from the bad cut that crossed your brow, and opened another door, discovering an empty bedroom. A strange piece of a mirror was set on the bedside table, along with a candle. Nothing else in the room but the bed and a few clothes thrown randomly on the floor.

Moody’s voice cut the air, covering the noise made by the rain falling heavily outside.

“I FOUND HIM!”

You hurried out of the room, running down the stairs. You didn’t understand why you were so concerned, you were used to losing people by now. Still, your heart was pounding in your chest as you wished for this ally to live…

You stormed out of the house and into the tiny garden at the back of the house, ignoring the heavy raindrops falling onto your skin and cooling down your whole frame. You joined Moody, who was kneeling next to little bushes at the back of the garden.

As you walked closer to the Auror, you could see a man lying there, across the fallen leaves. His breathing sounded laboured, and he seemed to be bleeding profusely, a red circle staining his T-shirt.

“He’s quite badly wounded,” Moody breathed.

“He won’t make it if we apparate. I need to stop the bleeding first,” you told the Auror.

“Well, you’re the healer. But it’s not safe here, more of those could come,” Moody answered, nodding towards the bodies of the Death Eaters. “Better take him upstairs.”

You nodded, taking your wand and magically making the unconscious wizard float above the ground. Behind you, Caradoc was on the verge of tears.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“I don’t know. I’ll do everything I can,” you reassured the young man.

“We’re friends,” he went on, following you back in the house. “We were at Hogwarts together.”

“I’ll do everything I can,” you repeated, carrying the wounded man’s body upstairs to lay on the bed you had discovered a few minutes before.

You delicately put him down on the bed and locked the door, in case Death Eaters would come back.

You used your skills as a healer to stop the bleeding, but he was so weak still. He had lost too much blood already.

You were surprised as you saw him stirring, and looked up to fall into a pair of grey eyes.

“It’s okay,” you reassured him. “I’m Y/N. I’m with the Order. You’ve been attacked, do you remember?”

The young man nodded, his dark hair falling before his eyes.

“I’m a healer,” you went on. “I have to patch you up before we can take you somewhere safe. Okay?”

Again, he nodded.

“I’m cold,” he whispered.

“You’re wet from the rain, and you lost a lot of blood. It’s normal that you feel cold.”

You covered him with a blanket.

“Were you alone here?” you asked, trying to keep him talking so he wouldn’t fall unconscious again.

“Yeah, just me,” he nodded once more.

His eyelids were heavy, slowly falling before his grey eyes again.

“What’s your name?”

“Sirius. Sirius Black.”

You froze. In the middle of your movements as you were casting a healing spell, you just froze.

_A dark colour as a name_

You looked at him again, intensely staring at him, trying to read through him if the idea that had just popped up into your head reflected the truth…

_He will be lying in the rain_

You pushed away from his eyes a lock of his wet hair, drenched by the cold raindrops outside, the sound of their fall against the windowpane mingling with Sirius’s laboured breath.

_Future lovers will bleed_

You chased the blood that fell into your right eye again with the back of your hand.

_Death is the enemy to defeat_

“You know, it’s funny,” Sirius broke the silence of the room. “My prophecy says that a beautiful woman would save my reckless arse for our first meeting…”

You chuckled, but blushed anyway.

“You wouldn’t happen to have lost your family, by any chance?”

Your smile faltered, but you nodded.

“Damn,” he breathed, his smile fading as well, and a more serious expression forming across his tired features. “Sorry, I’m pretty sure… that I’m just… inventing things…”

His heavy breathing made it harder for him to talk, his sentences interspersed by sharp intakes of breath.

“Mine says that I would rescue a bleeding man lying in the rain,” you whispered, “and his name would be the same as a dark colour.”

He looked at you with eyes widely open now, despite how exhausted and pale he looked.

“Well, nice to meet you, soulmate,” he gave you a smile. “Thank you for rescuing my reckless arse.”

“Were the words used in the prophecy so crude?”

“Nah. But that’s what they mean when you cut out a bit of the fancy thing.”

You chuckled again, his smile widening.

“Well, then… once you’ve saved me…” he coughed and had to stop for a minute. “Would you like us to have a drink?”

“There’s a war going on, in case you haven’t noticed. Don’t you think the whole soulmate thing can wait?”

But he shook his head, moving his hand to hold yours.

“That’s precisely why we can’t wait. Who knows how long we both have yet. Better live this life through… while we still have the chance.”

You smiled and slowly nodded.

“Alright. You’ll have your drink, if you survive tonight.”

“Oh… the promise of a drink with my soulmate… that’s definitely one hell of a reason to stay alive for a little longer.”

“I agree.”

You exchanged a smile, and finished to cast a few spells, before calling for Moody and Caradoc to transport Sirius.

“I’ll keep an eye on him. We can’t take the risk to just leave him at St Mungo’s,” you said. “I’ll take him to my place, it’ll be safe there.”

“Wow… I know we’re soulmates… but I have to admit… I thought it would take longer to get there,” Sirius chuckled despite the pain through his chest.

“Soulmates?” Caradoc frowned.

“Apparently,” you heaved a sigh. “It seems that I’ve been paired with a funny guy.”

“And handsome,” Sirius smirked.

“I’ll be careful with the ego then…”

You both chuckled, and you held on his arms, ready to take him to your home.

“You’re ready?”

He smiled, holding on your arms as well.

“I’m more than ready, soulmate. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time, after all…”


End file.
